


34th Birthday

by sheskyripa



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Trans Neil Josten, Twins' birthday, Twinyard helthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheskyripa/pseuds/sheskyripa
Summary: Andrew and Aaron spend their birthday together
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	34th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> OF COURSE I'll write something about the twins' birthday!  
> I DO NOT CARE what Nora's said about the twins never have a good relationship, and write about them have a good day kills me.  
> so, hope you enjoy it and SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE THAT YOU'LL FIND, ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER TONGUE! and this was corrected by grammaly, so

Andrew did not expect to live that long.

Reaching 25 was a surprise for him, reaching 34 was  _ unbelievable. _

He couldn't explain the feeling in his chest with this reality - that he was completing his thirty-fourth birthday, that he had a good relationship with his brother, that he had someone who would burn the world for him without the need for a deal and that he was  _ happy.  _ It took Andrew a long time to accept this new sensation, to accept that he could have moments of happiness. 

This was one of those moments. 

Andrew woke up that morning from a night of undisturbed sleep, with his head wrapped around Neil's shoulder and neck, with Neil himself in his arms. He woke up first, which was unusual, but he took the opportunity that these days when he was the one who woke up first to look at Neil's calm face, to smell the cream that Neil passed before sleeping on the scars and which was now the smell that Andrew related to him - a mixture of lemon and orange that Andrew found nauseating at first, but which he secretly came to appreciate.

He lifted his head slightly and looked at the clock on the table next to the bed and saw that it was five-forty in the morning, which meant he had twenty minutes before Neil woke up, another hour before the children woke up and another hour after that before Aaron and his own children arrived. 

_ This _ was something he was not particularly excited about. He preferred to spend his birthday at home with Neil and his children as in previous years, but Neil and Katelyn got together and convinced the twins to spend their birthday together. Andrew didn't know what he would do in a full day with Aaron, but at least the kids would go too, so he would just let them choose the destination they would take. 

Neil took a deep breath and Andrew closed his eyes and pretended he was still asleep when Neil shifted, stopping in front of Andrew.

Neil laughed. "I know you're awake." 

"I'm not, no."

"Uhum," Neil put his nose against Andrew's and Andrew  _ knew  _ the idiot was smiling. 

Andrew opened one eye to see his suspicions being confirmed, seeing him smiling affectionately at Andrew. Neil took advantage of the fact that Andrew was looking at him to raise his hand and hover near his left cheek. Fourteen years had passed and Neil was still asking. Fourteen and Neil had never trusted that it would always be just because Andrew stopped denying what they had.

Fourteen and Neil were still here.

"Happy birthday, Drew," Neil said, his hand stroking Andrew's cheek, his deep blue eyes looking deep into the gold ones, and he leaned down to place a kiss on Andrew's lips. 

Andrew pulled Neil on top of him because he was fine with putting him there now, but Neil laughed and stopped the kiss, walking away. Andrew snorted as he watched him get out of bed and pick up an old T-shirt from the floor and put it on. "Go take a shower, I'll wake the kids up and make coffee." 

Andrew pulled the duvet up to his chin. "No. Too cold." 

Neil did not seem impressed. "Okay, so I think I'm going to have to let Ben eat all the chocolate pancake with caramel sauce that I planned on making." 

Andrew glared at Neil as he tossed the duvet away and stood up. Neil smiled widely and kissed Andrew on the cheek before leaving the room, cursing loudly somewhere between their room and the kitchen, probably because of one of the cats.

He took time while showering, taking the liberty of using all the expensive skincare products and shampoos that both he and Neil had won from sponsors. He also  _ almost  _ filled the bathtub, preventing himself just because he knew that nothing would get him out of there in time for his date with Aaron.

_ I'm trying, see, Bee? _

He almost laughed at the thought.

When he reached the kitchen, Neil was leaning on the counter, with Sir in his arms and King sleeping on the counter, next to Neil's arm and the children were chattering loudly. 

The twins had been born at a very troubled time, six months after Neil had been kidnapped and luckily (it was the only time Andrew considered the term luck to define anything in his life) that Neil had not lost both. 

Neil's disappearance would be a reason for Andrew to lose his head, but Neil's disappearance carrying the twins almost destroyed him. Andrew didn't know what it was like to care so deeply about something until he knew he would be a father. 

_ Father.  _ Another thing he never thought it would be. 

Neil smiled brightly when she noticed him standing still. “Look who decided to give us the honor of their presence.”

The twins turned to look at him and, in sync, smiled. "Happy birthday, Dad," they said. 

They always spoke in sync, which made Andrew wonder if he and Aaron would be like that if they had grown up together more than once. 

It made Nicky speak loud and clear as they would be ten times more frightening if they spoke in sync. 

Leaving that line of thought aside, Andrew walked over to them and kissed the top of each other's head and then sat down at the table with them and Neil placed, as promised, a plate smelling of pancakes with chocolate and caramel sauce. 

He enjoyed the pancakes and when he finished, Neil told him to change his clothes, because Katelyn had sent a message that they were already on their way. Andrew snorted, but he did as he was told and dragged the twins with him upstairs, as they were both still in their pajamas. 

Blue even wore a pajama shirt that was too big on it, blue in color and car prints, very much like an old shirt he had lost during his final year of college. Well,  _ lost _ wasn't exactly the word, since he knew that Neil had stolen to sleep with her while Andrew was away. He had no idea how or when she got that shirt. 

Ben, on the other hand, did not like prints. Of any kind. Not at all. So he walked around the house in  _ gray pajamas _ . 

Andrew shook his head as he changed clothes, grabbed one of Neil's shirts -  _ gray, but with prints because Andrew had great taste, thanks - _ and put it on his head, then pulled on his torn jeans on his knees and closed the clothes closet grabbing his black denim jacket from the rack next to it. 

He went back to the first floor at the same time the doorbell rang, so he went to open the door for his twin, sister-in-law and nieces. 

Beatriz was six, Barbara 'Bobbie' was four. Andrew was Bea's godfather and was clearly Bobbie's favorite uncle and for the umpteenth time that day, Andrew thought he was facing something he never thought he would have. 

Nieces and that he was good with them. 

Bobbie grabbed Andrew's legs when the door was opened and Andrew picked him up so he could move and leave the passage free for them to enter. Katelyn gave her a polite smile and Andrew nodded at her in greeting and she walked past him towards the kitchen, calling for Neil. 

Bea approached Andrew and held out her arm, where she carried a chocolate truffle in her hand. "Happy birthday, Uncle Drew." 

Andrew took the truffle. "Thank you, Bea."

Bea smiled and then ran down the hall, probably after the cats. Bobbie put his head on Andrew's neck and his arms around his shoulders. " _Feliz Cumpleaños_ , Uncle Drew."

Aaron laughed as Andrew raised an eyebrow at Bobbie.

"She spent the whole day yesterday learning to speak that phrase." 

"Uncle Nicky taught me!"

"I see that," Andrew said. "Neil also speaks Spanish, why don't you'll show him?" 

With that, Bobbie started to squirm for Andrew to drop her, and once on the floor, she ran off towards the kitchen. 

And then it was just the twins.

Aaron ran his hands over his jeans and looked around as if this was the first time he had visited Andrew's home. Andrew looked at his brother with closed eyes before Aaron cleared his throat. "Happy, uh, birthday."

Andrew nodded. "You too."

Aaron shook his head and kept looking around. 

They moved into the living room, where Bea was sitting on the rug in front of the TV, with Blue and Ben sitting on the couch behind her playing the newest game the two of them had bought for the PS5. 

Together, they looked at him and Aaron. “Hi, Uncle Aaron. Happy Birthday!" 

Aaron sighed. “I will never get used to it. Thank you, children. ” 

Blue laughed as Ben shrugged and turned his attention to the game. 

*

Half an hour later, Aaron and Andrew were outside Andrew's house. 

Arguing. 

"Your car doesn't have the accent for a four-year-old," Aaron was saying after Andrew pointed out that he wasn't going anywhere in ' _ half-mouth' _ Aaron's car.

"I still have the car seat that Ben and Blue used, that's not a problem." 

Aaron snorted. "A sports car is not exactly recommended for children." 

"I took my kids for years in that car and they are right there," Andrew pointed to where Blue and Ben had sat at the doorframe to watch the two brothers argue. "Whole, as you well know, after all, you are their doctor." 

"I think I preferred it when you didn't say anything," Aaron mumbled. 

"Badly," Andrew uncrossed his arms and ran into the house to get Blue's old car seat. 

Aaron had his eyebrows drawn together in clear dismay and his arms crossed as he watched Andrew put the seat on. When Andrew got out of the car, something like doubt appeared on his twin's face. "We are in six, the car only carries five."

He didn't ask the question. Idiot. 

"Ben and Blue go on motorbikes." 

"Do you let your almost sixteen-year-old kids ride a motorcycle?" he seemed genuinely concerned. 

"Yes," he motioned for Bobbie and Bea to come over. "Ben has been taking classes to get his license since we came back from Brazil and he found out that thirteen-year-olds drive there." 

"In Brazil, are thirteen-year-old children allowed to drive?"

"Not. But they do it the same way. ” Andrew put Bobbi in the car seat and fastened the belt and then put the belt on Bea. 

"You are crazy." 

"Yeh, I thought we agreed to that years ago."

At that moment, Ben stopped the bike next to the Maserati (it was not the same as fourteen years ago) and smiled at his uncle. “Don't worry, Uncle Aar. I am a great driver. ” 

"That's not what I'm worried about." 

Andrew rolled his eyes as Aaron got into the car.

He turned to his children. Blue was already on the bike with Ben, both already wearing helmets. "You know the rules, Benjamin." 

"Without going over the speed limit," he rolled his brown eyes like Andrew's, surely wondering how hypocritical Andrew was being. Andrew didn't care. "Without making dangerous crossings or fighting with anyone." 

Satisfied, Andrew opened the car door. "Wait for us at the entrance to the zoo," he warned Ben and let them go, getting in the car. 

"You're crazy," Aaron said again and Andrew turned on the car stereo, shutting it up. 

* 

They met Ben and Blue at the entrance to the zoo, as Andrew had instructed. Ben was talking to a girl with colored hair, while Blue was sitting on the bike, eating cotton candy. 

Ben didn't see when Andrew approached, placing his hand on the teenager's shoulder and pulling him toward where Blue was sitting. 

"Dad, you made me feel ashamed!"

"Wow, with you talking like that, it looks like it wasn't purposeful," Andrew said and Ben snorted, crossing his arms. Blue laughed out loud. 

“Don't worry, Ben. He did worse to me, ”Aaron said, laughing. Andrew knew it was supposed to be a joke, but that was not what he felt. Andrew had indeed been much worse with Aaron and the fact that he now got along with Katelyn did nothing to compensate. 

Blue gave Bea and Bobbie half the cotton candy. "Seriously? What was he doing?" 

"Story for another day," Andrew said, walking away to the ticket office and buying everyone's tickets from the same girl Ben was talking to. She reminded him strangely of Renee, probably because of the colored hair and the cross on his chain. 

He and Aaron entered the zoo side by side, with Andrew carrying Bobbie on his lap and Aaron holding Bea's hand because she 'was no longer a toddler,' words of the same. Ben and Blue walked hand in hand a few steps forward, stopping a few times when Blue decided to take a picture of something on his Polaroid camera. 

They went to see the cats first because Bobbie really wanted to see a cub lion that had recently been rescued. Bobbie loved cats in general, and Andrew had to stop her more than once from reaching out and trying to pet the lion cub.

He allowed Blue to take a picture of him, Aaron and his nieces in front of the lions and then they went on to the sea animals. 

When she arrived in the middle of the day, Andrew and Aaron sat at a cafeteria table and let Aaron's daughters play in the diner’s playground after feeding them while Ben and Blue watched them closely. 

Andrew was having a milkshake while Aaron was eating a hamburger.

"Did you ever think we would get here?" Andrew raised an eyebrow at Aaron, who continued: "Here, the two of us sitting together in a cafeteria while our kids play on the playground?" 

Andrew wanted to comment about Aaron's being sentimental, but Andrew understood his question; if the nineteen-year-old Andrew learned that in a few years he would be sitting in a cafeteria with Aaron, while his children played together, he would laugh and it would not be because of the drugs he was forced to take at the time. 

"Not. I never thought. ” 

"Me neither. But I admit that I am happy that we arrived. ” 

Andrew finished his milkshake. "Yeh, me too." 

**Author's Note:**

> half-mouth is probably not a real term, but here in Brazil, 'meia boca' means that something is not very good.  
> tell me if u find mistakes and if u like :)


End file.
